


我们在车站说

by aaName



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, alternative universe the Golden Age
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaName/pseuds/aaName
Summary: 啊！这是一个源于红二老师黄金时代au老头那篇文的致敬红二老师写得非常非常美，非常感谢她，整个脑洞都是她的ww
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	我们在车站说

欧比旺来找我打炮的时候，总是穿得像个殉道士，领带打到一丝不苟，白色衬衫平整得像张铺平的白纸。我宁愿他穿苏格兰短裙，留那种火山似的红色乱发，而不是像现在这样。欧比旺觉得自己在为国捐躯，你能从他的脸上看到一种青铜雕像似的悲壮，像罗丹的巴尔扎克，这种表情配上他白净的脸显得有点好笑。那时候我没理他的屁话，不论如何，我留下来了。  
他头一次这么来找我的时候，我觉得他想找我干架。老实说我觉得这挺扯淡，我仍然不怕他。恐惧对我来说是很奢侈的东西，你只能在右旋安非他命褪去的药劲里尝到一点亮蓝色的虚构的恐惧，或一些心跳加速，瞳孔缩小的生理特征，你将它命名为害怕，我也没有意见。那时候我想，欧比旺就算真地是来杀我的，我也不觉得这是件多坏的事，那时候他手握光剑气势汹汹闯进我的办公室里来，我以为他终于等不及了，要来结清我跟他的深仇大恨——万万没想到他要跟我睡觉。  
说实话我那时候挺失望的。——我意思不是说他不够火辣，因为恰恰相反。我想，不论是杀我，还是杀他，都不是随便谁都能做到的事，因为我和他像原力里生养的妖怪，无悲无喜，像易拉罐头和梣木人偶，总之没个人样。我宁愿这事赶紧结束。我快十年没见过他一面，一见之下内心简直一阵抽搐，好像狂风过境，我把他衣服扯开的时候手有点儿哆嗦，又听见那些高定布料撕裂的清脆声音，像玻璃杯子摔碎在地上，回想起来实在好笑，我咬他脖子的时候简直像撂在沙漠里渴了三天的豺狼似的，那时候我把他弄伤了，一条发亮的血流止也止不住，像一条鲜红的绞索，他任由我在他身上发泄完，没有反抗。  
欧比旺的裸体白得像月亮下的沙海。我压在他身上，扯掉我剩下的衣服，他的眼睛绿莹莹的。我们俩在我的办公室里干那件事。欧比旺后来说，他没法想象他所见到的每件事都是真的。这时车辆从我的窗户旁边经过，把运动中的光，红的和白的交替着的，投在他的身上。他从时间的迷梦里醒来，为我张开双腿，他的呻吟像泛滥的洪水，在房间里蔓延。他说，快，安纳金。还拧我的腿。等我“快”了以后，阵阵震颤就像从地心传来。后来我说别这样叫我。一道红晕从他的胸口褪去，那时候我们的事还没有完，抱歉，维德，他说。忽然之间我从头顶到尾骨一齐收紧，开始猛烈地射精。我知道我说的这些事与他无关，只有我会为此遭受报应。  
我说因为我并不存在。你到医院去找我的名字，医院会说我不存在。你到绝地圣殿去找我，会发现绝地圣殿和我全都不存在。我觉得这是件好事，帕尔帕廷来的那一天我开车溜走没去座谈会，散会之后帕尔帕廷说，你这个样子不像旧伤复发，你回来工作吧。他还组织人力，要捉我和欧比旺的奸。我没理帕尔帕廷的屁话。要捉我不容易，谁也休想跟踪我，但是也给我添了很多麻烦，这种时候我宁愿我不存在。  
晚上我和欧比旺在我的房子里做爱，那时候我对此充满了敬业精神，对每次亲吻和爱抚都灌注了极大的热情。无论是经典的传教士式，后进式，侧进式，还是让他上位，我都能一丝不苟地完成。完事之后欧比旺喘着闭上眼，身子直挺挺地，像一个空空落落的瓷容器，我知道这表示他对这是满意的，我也极为满意，在这时候他往往会别开视线，像一个英勇就义的烈士。我对他说呸，欧比旺，看你这幅伪君子的嘴脸，——我们谁没有做过烈士？他说不是这样，为了避免跟他吵起来我把他按在地上又狠狠搞了一次。

塔金有次到我负责的地盘来蹲点，蹲下来就不走了。据他说要是不能从维德嘴里套出话来，死也不甘心。他还说，我私通叛军阵营皇帝很气愤，如果我不交代，就报告皇帝来亲自处决我。我的行为够上了坏分子，因为欧比旺在通过我盗取帝国机密，他在我睡觉的时候从我的电脑里偷看空间站通行的密码和下一次军事行动的时间，再报告给贝尔·奥加纳，因此我应当受到专政。我根本懒得跟他辩解我那时候根本没睡，听着欧比旺在我房间里走来走去，敲打键盘，我懒得睁眼。于是我只是看着塔金，直到我的双眼酸痛，直到我的虹膜变成明亮的赤黄色，把他看得没了脾气，就转身走了。  
最后他也没从我嘴里套出话来。塔金没权限关我。我和欧比旺第四十次非法性交，地点是我的房子，月亮很亮，欧比旺坐在我床上，金发给照得发着光，像白银似的。欧比旺和我不同，你就算拿一样金属来比喻欧比旺，那也该是白色一类的，上头镂刻着中世纪盔甲似的闪闪的月亮与鸢尾的花纹，外头再围一层雪白的貂裘绒毛：高地骑士，苏格兰之子肯诺比。那时候我站在地上，欧比旺拿腿圈着我的腰，他说我觉得你恢复得不错，我说是吗，我自己不知道。他说你看上去挺好的。后来月光移走了，我点了一根烟，抽到一半他拿走了，接着吸了几口。他还摸我的眼睛，上头有一条旧伤疤，受那伤的时候我跟欧比旺还在一块。这些时候他懒懒地躺在床上，倚着墙壁。他的体温略微降下来点，随手把我的睡衣披在身上，最后窗户外头亮起一层灰蒙蒙的曙光，这时我与他分开。  
我没跟欧比旺说过这些事，很久之后欧比旺却在恩多对我提起来。他说有一次他在我电脑里偷偷搜查帝国下一次军事行动的计划书，却搜到赛车和特技飞行赛事的网站，他看着那张年轻的冠军笑着的照片忽然对周遭一切都感到很累，这种心情不像一个为国捐躯的绝地。那时候他想，这样下去他很快就会死了。我嘎嘎地笑他，我说，欧比旺，你开窍得太慢了！因为欧比旺就是这样的人，他只能走直线，像街机游戏里亮黄色的像素小人，他看不到别的出路。我想到这笑得更厉害了，欧比旺要我闭嘴。  
事到如今我仍然没有好好想过他究竟是想接近我这位义军死敌，还是单纯想偷看我这位义军死敌的电脑。我没有问过他这些话，因为欧比旺偷看我电脑和文件的时候我有时确实是睡着了的，他要是想杀我也易如反掌。后来欧比旺说，那时候他越过电脑走到我身边，好些月光透过窗户，星星点点地投在我的脸和头发上。你的头发留长了，欧比旺后来跟我说，你睡着的样子跟原来一样。他说那时候他像在我小时候给我晚安吻似的吻了我的额头，然后吻我的头发，金色发梢在月光下像黄铜铸成闪光的火焰，那看上去是很漂亮的。听他讲这些话的时候我皱起脸看他，我说你没偷偷剪我的头发吧？他很责备地瞪了我一眼。  
这困扰了我很多年，你知道吗？欧比旺说，我想我不该那样看待你——你不再是我应当给予晚安吻的学生了。我宁愿你照原样恨我，我确实应该被你痛恨。那时候欧比旺说，他觉得自己罪孽深重，早晚要遭报应。他想他不该继续爱我，又或者他从不该停止爱我，不论如何，事情已经变成这幅模样，对他和我来讲都是无可挽回的了。——他说，因为他不是感情用事的人，于是便更觉得自己问心有愧，因为他必须是一个叛徒。因为他知道他还是爱我，因为他知道他将一直爱我，因为在监控录像带里看见我朝帕尔帕廷跪下时，在敌军情报和官方文件里看见我凶恶的黄色眼睛时，他知道他必须背叛我，以后也将一直背叛我。  
欧比旺说他的真实罪孽并不是指穆斯塔法，而是指很久之前，在科洛桑，那时他的胳膊架在我的肩膀上，我穿着黑色的学徒制服，脸上光洁平整，没有一点伤疤，辫子还没剪掉，低垂下去，挠着他的耳朵尖。天上白云匆匆，训练室里只有我们两个人，我刚刚在他嘴上吻了一下，吻得非常之轻，简直像蜻蜓点水，温热的感觉像金色的潮水。吻过之后我就不管别的事，举起光剑继续朝他发起进攻。  
欧比旺说，那一刻他感到浑身无力，就挡不住我的一剑，光剑脱手，而后往前扑在我的身上。那一刻他觉得如冰雪消融，阳光普照，他再也不想理会别的事，而且在那一瞬间把一切都遗忘。在那一瞬间他知道他一直爱我，而且这事永远不能改变。  
在恩多的时候欧比旺说，当时在我走之后尤达找过他，说事情不能这样做，他回答的时候倒是面不改色，他说，这是真实情况，一个字都不能改。欧比旺说，承认了这个，就等于承认了一切罪孽。以前他承认过张开双腿，现在又加上，他做这些事是因为他喜欢。做过这事和喜欢这事大不一样，前者该当出斗争差，后者就该五马分尸千刀万剐。但是没人对他千刀万剐，因为在穆斯塔法是他打赢了那一仗，这就是他唯一一桩罪过。因为欧比旺就是这样的人，他只能走直线，像街机游戏里亮黄色的像素小人。我想在这件事上我和他一样，我们看不到别的出路，不论是他的，还是我自己的。于是我们都成了街机游戏里的像素小人，在液晶屏幕里上蹿下跳。  
欧比旺告诉我这件事以后抬起头，天上有很多烟花，地上有很多蹦蹦跳跳的泰迪熊，我简直莫名其妙，想对欧比旺说你们这些贼寇真是讨厌极了，这时卢克朝我走过来，我看着他的笑脸闭了嘴。


End file.
